1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement to a painters tool, known in the trade as a "5 in 1" tool, said improvement comprising at least one aperture allowing said tool to be used as a wrench to crank window mechanisms used to crank windows open or closed.
2. Background Information
Commercial buildings often have windows that are each opened and closed by a cranking lever that operates a spindle that operates a cranking mechanism. In new construction, window installation contractors typically do not add cranking levers to the spindles of the cranking mechanisms until after the painters are finished painting the windows. However, it is necessary for the painters to open and close the windows while painting the windows. Invariably, the painters use time consuming makeshift arrangements for cranking the window mechanisms in order to open and close the windows. Often, pliers are used, which tend to damage teeth on spindles upon which the cranking levers mount.
Painters often carry a tool in the trade known as a tool. It typically comprises a pipe scraper, a roll nap scraper or cleaner, a caulking tool, an all purpose scraper, and a paint can opener. It does not function as a cranking lever for cranking window cranking mechanisms.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention is a convenience for a painter that overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.